Arianna
by angelslaugh
Summary: Prequel to Project Jackson. Mainly focuses on Loki and Arianna...Arianna will meet the Avengers. And Percy will meet Arianna, the woman who saved Skye's life from when she choked on Percy's Legos. Some drama, I guess...Rated M for violence. ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

**Tara: I'M BACK, PEOPLE! Skye isn't going to be in this one much. It'll pretty much be Loki's and Arianna's relationship. Oh, and Sif's and Arianna's relationship as friends.**

**Skye: WTF? Why aren't I going to be in this one?**

**Tara: Well, A) Not everything is about you, B) you and Loki's time in Asgard will be in here, first in Ari's dreams, then in real life, then this book will be over and the NEXT book in the Project Jackson series will be here. OKAY?!**

**Skye:...Oh...DON'T KICK ME-OWWW! WHAT. THE. CRAP. TARA?!**

**Tara: I love kicking you. Ethan, do the disclaimer.**

**Ethan Nakumera: Tara doesn't own. If she did, the PJO series would be crap. It will take her years to get any actual form other than fanfiction done. And she doesn't own Marvel. If she did...it would probably center on Loki. Oh, hey, Skye.**

**Skye: E-ethan?! Thanatos, please take my soul.**

**Thanatos: (takes out iPad) Nah...I'm too lazy to collect a soul that isn't dying. Bye. (vanishes)**

**Tara: And now we're off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of Oz, because because becauuuuuuuuuuuuse...because of the wonderful things he does!**

**Skye: (stage whispers) Um, Tara? We're in PJO AND MARVEL land, remember? Have a fanfiction to do?**

**Tara: Oh, yeah...about that. I kinda/sorta/did put you in a dress for...oh, I'm not allowed to tell. Bye!**

**Skye: WHAT?!**

"Arianna, hush, child," Arianna's mother snapped.

Arianna Cæcilia Eirika Elisdottir pouted as she stopped using her magic, which she was trying to do in order to see the carriage. The child was a Soularch user, and Vahalla knows what the king could do to her if she was found out.

She was hoisted up by her father, allowed, like the other children, to see the King, the Queen, the Princes Thor and Loki and the Warriors Three, along with Sif, who knew Arianna's magic but had never spoken a word about it.

After the carriage passed, Arianna was set down and she immediately darted away, trying to find Sif before they passed out of the city.

Minutes later, the carriage immediately stopped in front of the blacksmith, and Loki waited outside, obviously bored.

"Prince Loki?" Arianna timidly said from the alley way, hidden beneath a cloak, and the Prince knew that the girl was using a forbidden type of magic at her scared glances.

"Yes?" he asked rudely.

"C-can you give this to Sif? For she is my friend, and I have spent ages carving it," she whispered, slightly frightened of the second Prince. She handed it to him, and bowed, leaving him alone.

~:~

When he realized it was a letter from the girl to Sif, he opened it and read it quickly.

_Dearest Sif, _

_I know you know about my Soularch magic, but this letter has a spell on it so none but you and other magic users can see it._

_You know that my parents are the Lord and Lady of the city-but they can barely afford much expensive gifts._

_In fact, it was so surprising when you came to our city to have a sword crafted for the second Prince. I hear he is proficient in magic as well, so I suppose I wish I could visit the grand library-there must be lots of spellbooks! But alas, friend, the All-Father has banned Soularch Magics. _

_But if you can, please, I beg you, Sif, send me spells in any form! I must learn more, even if I cannot be what I am meant to be. If you cannot, I understand._

_Please accept this gift from me, this jade dragon. Since you love the color jade, I designed it so that, whilst on your many adventures frolicking in the rest of the Nine Realms, it will heal you. Only minor injuries it can heal, and mayhap it can guide you home if you are dying. Don't give up, please._

_I await a reply with unfaltering eagerness, _

_Arianna Cæcilia Eirika Elisdottir _

Loki folded up the letter and placed it back in its small carving, and then the door burst open.

Once the Princes and the Warriors Three and Sif were back, Loki bumped into Sif when nobody was around and quickly gave her the letter and pendant.

~:~

Sif frowned when she saw the pendant. Then she noticed the paper.

She grinned to herself when she realized who it was from.

Ari.

She opened it, and put her hand over her mouth in astonishment, and gratitude.

She quickly walked over to her desk and started writing a reply.

_Dearest Ari,_

_I will always keep your secret, and I will try to send you what you asked for. If I cannot, if he finds out, then we are surely doomed. As I have chosen to keep such a secret, your fate on this matter is the same as mine._

_I will send you our destinations when I know where we are going. Perhaps, if you were allowed to, you could come._

_I eagerly anticipate a response,_

_Sif_


	2. Chapter 2

**Tara: Do the disclaimer. I wanna leave. **

**Skye: Is Tara a guy's name? No. So she doesn't own any Marvel or PJO related stuff. **

**Tara: Thanks, now read!**

Arianna was able to go on the first journey with all of them to Alfeim, only Sif knowing she was there by the small insignia on the ground that only Sif could see.

Grinning to herself, Sif walked forward quickly, then all of them heard footsteps.

Sif pulled the warriors int a small alcove as several silent Alfeim guards were passing.

They were in plain veiw, yet Sif allowed herself a grin.

Arianna was helping.

~:~

Sif had sent her small pieces of magic that were usually hidden in a niche in a small carving, or creatively painted into a painting.

When Arianna had recieved the first letter stating that they were going to Alfeim, she knew how to get there, and set up magical Soularch defenses that would let her know when they passed or arrived.

She was...happy.

She made sure there was an obediant copy of her at home, hoping that her mother never realized that it was a copy.

When she saw the soundless guards as her magical ward was suddenly activated, she stomped her feet, again using her magic to not allow the guards to hear it.

~:~

Loki was suspicious. First Sif was bold, and now she was being cautious? It confused him slightly.

Then he had a sudden attack of thought, basically.

What if the girl, what was her name, Arianna was helping them?

He saw Sif glance in every direction, looking at each doorway, then she smirked, striding forward.

She opened the door, saying, "Thor! It's over here!"

Thor followed Sif, as did the others. They were here to procure something for Odin, Loki's father, and now Sif knew where it was? This kept getting stranger and stranger.


	3. Chapter 3

Arianna paused as a letter floated down to her bed, inside a small enchanted piece of wood Sif had made her enchant upon meeting her a few times.

She opened the first letter, as she saw that there were two letters.

_Dearest Arianna,_

_You are invited to my day of celebration. The All-Father will give me my goddess title! And Loki will be there, as well-you might be able to sneak into the library!_

_A carriage shall pick you up on the morrow. Be sure to be up early, Ari._

_Sincerely,_

_Lady Sif_

Arianna ran down the steps, calling her mama and papa.

"Mama! Papa! Guess what?" she called as she reached the table where Eira, one of our three maids, was giving out the food silently.

"Yes, Arianna?" her mother sighed.

Ari beamed.

"Sif invited me to her Naming ceremony! I get to be inside the Palace! I leave tomorrow!" she yelled, and smirked at her parents.

They knew she'd never lie to them.

"Really?" her papa asked.

She nodded enthusiastically.

Her mama sighed.

"Very well. We'll need to get you a new dress," she said, eyeing her daughter speculatively.

"No need, Mama. I made one myself," she said, and both of her parents raised their eyebrows.

She darted out, calling for Exira, Eira, and Eisa, the three maids who were her friends, the great news.

~:~

Elis and Erika spoke together, knowing their daughter had been using magic...

And vanishing, only to appear late in the night.

They knew something was amiss, like how Ari blushed constantly whenever the youngest Prince's name would be mentioned.

They didn't miss the look of revulsion when they said, "Perhaps you should go to the whorehouse that is frequented by Thor."

She'd flushed, then stormed off.

They needed money, certainly. But how to get it? Little did Elis know that Erika had a plan.

~:~

Erika, Arianna's mother, knew what she had to do.

She had to make Arianna get money by going to the whorehouse, or dump the girl on the streets.

Arianna would pick the streets, so she had to think of a way to make her get to the whorehouse. But how?

By tricking her.


	4. Chapter 4

Arianna ate her supper in complete silence as she tried to figure out why her mother looked so pleased with herself and she was not normally so nice.

She kept making comments directed at Arianna, like, "You are so beautiful! You should be a whore!"

And coming from Erika? That was a compliment.

Finally, Arianna was getting too tired for someone her age.

Her eyes drooped, and then the champagne flute shattered against the ground.

~:~

Erika sighed and grabbed her daughter.

Any fool who wanted to take her, could and most likely would take her.

Erika smirked darkly as she told the matron of the whorehouse to allow anyone to take Arianna, for she would only be allowed to come back home if she was paid.

~:~

Arianna groggily woke up, and she realized where she was in an instant.

She leapt from the bed as someone entered.

Although her Soularch magic was forbidden and she could be beheaded for keeping it a closely guarded secret, it came in handy.

Like against one of the Aesir who couldn't handle being told NO.

~:~

Sif, reaching her name day, idly wondered if Arianna would come. Sif had not thought about Arianna for a long while. She felt horrible for not doing so, as she and Ari had been friends long before Thor had come and picked her up.

They shared letters about once a month, Ari always writing back faithfully.

Sif bit her lip. She wasn't soft; no, if anything, she was the best female warrior.

Ever.

So she told Thor, "I must leave, a friend of mine back home wishes to see me."

Thor allowed her to leave, and she was off.

~:~

Arianna panted as she dodged another punishing blow. This Asgardian obviously didn't expect her to be so nimble and yet still modest.

She kept dodging, and then she used the energy in the air and converted it to become a lightning glove around her hand.

Then she punched the Asgardian, and ran out in the hallway, the sheet covering her.

Electricity pulsed off of her in waves, making the other guards that had to keep customers safe step away from the girl.

And yet...

Everyone in the town knew Arianna vanished from day to day. So when Arianna left the whorehouse in nothing but a sheet, an assumption was made that she was a whore.

Then they also saw that Ari was _fleeing _from a whorehouse customer, who was being immodest and was half naked.

Then Ari ran, barefoot, all the way to her house, where someone was stepping out of a carriage.

"Sif?" Ari called uncertainly.

The woman turned, and indeed, it was Sif.

"What has happened?" Sif gasped in outrage and worry.

"Mother saw fit to send me to a whorehouse."

A flare of anger entered her eyes.

"How..." Sif struggled to find an appropriate word.

"Awful?" Ari supplied. Sif nodded.

"It doesn't matter, not now...I'll just get a few things and then I'll leave her alone," Ari added, and Sif smirked.

Then made Arianna an offer too good to be true.

~:~

"You wish to have a Soularch user living here?!" the All-Father boomed, making Loki look up.

Sif had made a request, and she was using Thor to get what she wanted.

"My King, Arianna comes from a family with little to no wealth, so her mother had to rely on Arianna's magic. Arianna is gentle, Sire, and would not harm a soul unnecessarily. And last night she was almost a whore, thanks to her mother."

Gasps broke out.

"Let me see this 'Arianna'," Odin boomed, and the doors opened.

A figure walked in, arms crossed over her body, her cheeks red in either embarrassment or rage.

"Arianna, you know the consequences of being a Soularch user, do you not?" Odin asked the girl, who knelt when she was at Lady Sif's side.

"Sire, if I may be bold," Arianna stated, and Odin nodded for her to continue, "I do know of the consequences. However, your sons and Lady Sif and the Warriors Three would not be here if it had not been for my magic, Your Majesty."

Murmurs flew around the court.

"What do you mean?" Odin demanded.

"Vanaheim, two years ago. They were getting something-I know not of what it was-for you, and a trap was sprung. They were almost killed, My King, and I was able to convert energy to lightning, and I pretended to have Mjolnir, making an illusion of Thor saving Loki."


End file.
